Sacrier/Strength/3
Introduction A Strength Sacrier Build, designed to protect allies. Characteristics # If you can afford it, scroll Vitality and Strength to 101. Although the bonus from scrolling Vitality isn't much, it's a help. # Put all of your points into Vitality. # You should also aim to fully scroll all of your other stats. Spells * Lv. 1-11: Sacrier's Foot to 5. * lvl 12-21 Attraction to lvl 5 * lvl 22-31 Sword Skill to lvl 5 * lvl 32-41 Transposition lvl 5 * lvl 42-51 Spare Spell points and get 5 diamonds for +1 Sp, so you have 10 sp each 10 lvls * lvl 52-60 Max Cooperation and Punishment (lvl 5 both) * lvl 61-70 Sacrifice to lvl 5 * lvl 71-80 Save Spell points * lvl 81-90 lvl Coagulation to lvl 5 * lvl 91-101 lvl Sword Skill to lvl 6 and Sacrier's Foot to lvl 6, Attraction to lvl 6 (has 1/100 critical failure chance now) and Transposition to lvl 6 for range * to lvl 110 lvl Dancing Sword * to lvl 125 lvl Forced Punishment (you dont need it much for pvm at lower lvls unless u wana slow fights, at lvl 130+ u gonna be using it alot for group fights and pvp) * to lvl 130 lvl Dancing Sword to lvl 6 * from lvl 130 up to u what u wana lvl, Nimble Punishment is not bad for agy boost. ITEMS: lvl 1 to lvl 38 adventurer set for all stats at lvl 38 get prespic set, later on get a 30+wis lucky amulet, Tont'Ata Staff 30wis,aerdala boots, simelles wedding ring-latter on young valds ring, get a earth bwak with the most strength or if u cant aford a high strength bwak then buy 50% damage mino, and for lvling use dragonite. ''me im using lvl 41 winged boots for agy and strg (they take range but u dont need it till lvl 90+), mino horns, chafer belt, 2x dark treerings, ouginak cloak, lucky amy, tont staff and 80strg bwak, oh and 46wis dofus. maybe that helps u get a set of ur own.'' at lvl 80+ terdala hat for wis/vit/strg bonuses or king jelix crown for hp/ch, desire cloak for hp/wis/ch/dmg or terdala cloak for strg/hp and set bonus with hat (if u use it), terdala boots for set bonus and strg/hp/mp or orino boots for wis/vit/strg, gellano for 1, farles ears for wis/vit/strg or terdala amy for set bonuses, sharp claw (sword), terdala belt for set bonuses or make boowish belt for strg/wis/vit, cawwot dofus. LEVELING: lvl to lvl 15-20 at the uper tutorial place in incarnam also i would advise to take alchemist proffesion and lvl it to lvl 100 ASP if u dont have one already or baker/farmer (whych is 2x slower than alchemist cuz of flour/bread making lvl 20-25 astrub forest for a bit and sell the resourses u get or use them for scrols lvl 25 to lvl 60+ lvl at lousy pigs and swich to ouginaks as soon as u see the ougi xp is better for the time u can take them. Get a leek pie besides all this-dont lvl it Release - lvl it to lvl 3 after lvl 130 when u choose to or use diamonds When you have about 1500hp Coaguation doesn't really help much even at level 5, I suggest not lvling it and save for something else.